


flesh of my flesh

by adelheid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fix-It, Fucked Up, Power Couple, Rey Plagueis, Sith vibes, Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, fucked up fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelheid/pseuds/adelheid
Summary: She lowers herself against him, coils her naked self around him like a snake.Bare, warm skin over pale, ashen flesh. (post-TROS, dark!fix-it)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 151





	flesh of my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> this is preeeetty dark and fucked-up, so tread with caution.  
> that being said, this is one way to make lemonade out of this movie's lemony choices. enjoy!

Her tears have become tracks of salt that sting. 

She doesn't wipe them. 

She strips methodically. Dumps her clothes in a small pile and starts a fire. Watches the white bands turn into black tongues. 

The warm glow bathes his cadaveric face, makes him look at peace.

She clenches her jaw. _No_. 

There is no peace yet. 

Her bloodline may be rotten to the core, but she is going to use every last drop to make this right.

Perhaps not even to make it right, but because she _wants_ to.

And Palpatine's granddaughter will get what she wants.

Rey yanks her braids free, lets her hair tumble down. Her scalp tingles with release. 

She lowers herself against him, coils her naked self around him like a snake. 

Bare, warm skin over pale, ashen flesh. 

She lies with her head on his chest for a long time, thinking. 

Her eyes gradually darken and small veins flower around them, gentle capillaries foreboding violence.

Ben lies quiet, moribund, unresponsive.

She smiles against his marble flesh. _All right._

She raises herself slightly, lining her hips with his pelvis. She rubs herself against his cock, not caring that she is trying to make love to a statue.

She has always been a graceless, wild thing. A desert rat with a lack of dignity and a taste for scraps and innards. A love of the rotten and derelict. 

She will have him, dead or alive. She's fought too hard to get here.

He may have given up his life to bring her back, but she won't accept it. She knows a better way. 

Rey lets the darkness flow through her like a great, vast ocean.

She moans, eyes dark-red, glowing amber. She cranes her neck to receive more darkness, to swallow it whole.

Something stirs them both, even his dead flesh quaking with some unknown power.

Rey feels electricity between her fingers, delicious lightning, powerful enough to resurrect.

This is no healing.

She braces herself, knowing there is no going back. She has been mourning for too long.

She sinks her hand into his chest, travels through muscle and bone, and grips his heart. 

She squeezes his heart until his whole body convulses.

Rey pours darkness into him with a sweet laugh. Her face is transfigured by hungry capillaries that want to feed. 

She keeps her hand around his heart and brings her lips down on his mouth. 

_Live._

_Live._

_You are mine._

_Live._

_You belong to me._

_Live._

The story goes that a Sith lord, once known as Plagueis the Wise, was so powerful that he could influence matter and create life.

New life.

Legend says he was murdered by his apprentice, Darth Sidious. 

Yet if you kill Darth Sidious and absorb his power what does that make you? 

Rey Plagueis feels the new title fall on her shoulders like a delicate mantle. 

She inhales a different kind of air. Modified, rare. 

She breathes it back into Ben's mouth. 

Rey stands over him, waiting, stroking herself against him, stroking his heart.

The darkness is a strange elixir, a libation that makes one both euphoric and hyper-lucid.

She sees in slow-motion the moment he opens his eyes.

At the same time, his hands come around her and grip her to him.

His grip would hurt if she did not invite it. 

Red eyes meet red eyes.

Ben gasps as Rey finally sinks down on his cock.

He is awake.

He is alive

New life. 

He didn't expect this to be the first moment of his new life. 

Ben groans as she envelops him in warmth.

His hand is in her hair, the other on her hip. He squeezes and kneads, wants her closer. 

Rey sinks deeper, takes his whole length, is split open, moans against his mouth.

She finally removes her hand from his heart and he stutters with the shock of a newborn. He has to grit his teeth not to come. 

She's not far behind. Their connection is so intense and devastating, so deeply perverse yet innocent that she lets go without thinking. 

" _Fuck_ , Rey," are his first words as he feels her contracting around him. 

Rey growls, lost in the sensation. 

He keeps moving inside her, however, isn't done fucking her, will probably never be done fucking her. He wants to feel her until he is numb. 

He manages to flip them over, but his gigantic frame does not dwarf her.

No, his mistress still towers over him. He bends low to worship her, taking a breast in his mouth, licking and sucking, the dark-red capillaries making the flesh pulse with desire. 

Rey arches into his mouth. Loves how eager and hungry he is. 

_You're mine_ , she whispers against his mind.

 _Mine_ , he whispers back, frantic to take all of her. Afraid she'll disappear. 

It almost hurts, the way he eats from her.

She caresses his hair, tugs rhythmically, encourages him, tilting her head back with a moan. 

They are coiled around each other, beyond Sith, beyond Jedi, an impossible classification, darkness warmer than dark, deeper than the greatest abyss. 

When he comes inside her, it feels like a holy blade. She sinks her nails into him.

The drops of blood she takes from him glide down his back, disappear back into the flesh which regenerates instantly. 

They kiss against the fire, and the flames are afraid. 

There is no telling the price the universe will have to pay for what she has done. For this unholy union. 

When they part, their amber eyes burn with the same desire: to make the world regret ever robbing them of each other. 

A thousand voices cry it out. They all feel a great disturbance in the Force.

Rey smiles. Ben grins back wickedly. 


End file.
